parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot - The Best Steam Engine - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the heroes think of the engine in Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Taran as Winnie the Pooh *Spike as Piglet *Hong Kong Phooey as Tigger *Top Cat as Rabbit *Sawtooth as Eeyore * Dog as Ash Ketchum * Shriek as Misty Waterflower * Winslow as Pikachu * Cat as Brock * Lola as Togepi *John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin as Privite, Skipper, Kowaski, and Rico *Roobarb as Mario *Custard as Luigi *Rocket Robot as Yoshi *Tak as Rocky DeSantos *Agent Ed as Adam Park *Rayman as Billy Cranston *Ly the Fairy as Aisha Campbell *Yum Yum as Kimberley Hart *Edwin Jones as Tommy Oliver *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Bowser Koopa *Pharmacist (from Tonic Trouble) as Bowser Jr *Razorwife (from Rayman) as Mistress Nine *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Professor Ratigan *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Fidget *Begoniax (from Rayman) as Jessie *Count Razoff (from Rayman) as James *Jano (from Rayman) as Meowth The Dumbo Characters as The Crash Bandicoot Cast *Dumbo as Crash Bandicoot (Both The Main Characters) *Timothy Q Mouse as Aku Aku (Both Guardians To Dumbo and Crash Bandicoot) Transcript *(steam hisses as Taran, Tom, John Lennon, Roobarb, Tak, and the others arrive at the Jungle Rollers station at Cookieville. The caboose on the rear of the train, then goes up past the other wagons, and up to the train, and at the front, standing Johnny, an American Standard 4-4-0 engine of Casey Jones) *Taran: What a splendid creation! All that strength! And that elligant! *Butch: Yes, but, of course, the wait training's hoping. *Taran: Waiting? *Spike: Yes, but some food and drinks are what we have on this mixed train. *Taran: Do I mean you, Spike? No, I mean the train. *Spike: Oh, sorry. *Tak: The engine on the front, who is named Johnny, because Roobarb and Custard will drive him. *Tak: Ah, here is our wagon. I gathered that I may have some pictures of the most driven train driver, Casey Jones. I bet Genie is him in Aladdin, and let's put our stuff on the train as quick as we can! *Princess Yum Yum: Spike, what have you got in these? *Agent Ed: I think I need something to read, such as stories, papers and pencils to draw on, because I haven't got anything to read. *Timothy Q. Mouse: Yes, yes, alright, Agent Ed. Please hurry up when you're done. *Grogh: (laughs) Roobarb and Custard operate Johnny? Ha! Johnny will soon land into a large accident with another train coming the other way! *Jano: Does that mean we'll get back at them for escaping? *Begoniax: Yes, we'll go find a gang of notorious train thieves, and help them rob Johnny! Simple, eh? *Grogh: Yeeess! (laughs) *Agent Ed: Then, if you haven't got a manual to play any games, I'll have some books, papers, pencils, and newspapers to write on. How much are they? *Admiral Razorbeard: Hey, Jojo, the alien has wandered off the train, and we'll follow him. *Agent Ed: (laughs) Thanks for giving me something, Dad. Now I can really enjoy myself. *Jojo: Now's our chance to get rid of him, because you're on the right, and I'm on the left. (chuckles) *Cat: What's keeping him? He'll miss the trip. *Agent Ed: (laughs) I really think I deserve Suzy as my girlfriend. (laughs) *Rayman: Where is he?! (tries to whistle, but can't, as Roobarb blows Johnny's whistle, that goes off) *Agent Ed: Right, guys, coming! (Jojo and Razorbeard attack Ed, but miss) Boy, just as me and Suzy become lovers, the can changes the world back to normal. (screams and is pulled in by Tak's hand) Category:UbiSoftFan94